


Packless Exile

by alec



Series: Hijack Shifters!AU [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alpha Jack Frost, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Violence, Killing, M/M, Omega Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Protective Jack Frost, Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5373503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alec/pseuds/alec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"You smell delicious, little one,"</em> the intruder said. Whether in wolf form or human, a shifter could understand what was being said, and even as a beast the cadence of the voice sent chills down Hiccup's spine. <em>"I wasn't expecting to find such a beautiful little omega out here."</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Packless Exile

**Author's Note:**

> **Anonymous said:** Still taking prompts or??? How bout Hijack with Omega Hic in Heat, cornered in the woods by another Alpha and Jack has to defend his mate because damn that freckled ass is tempting. Possessive Jack ensues. Probs lots of biting. Probs scared Hic needin' some lovin' and Jack sort of angry but he can't stay mad.

The pad of Hiccup's foot screamed in pain, the feel of a sharp puncture piercing the flesh rippling through his leg; he had stepped in the thorn bush that was he had been cornered against, the foreign wolf bearing in on him slowly, growling in a way that was both threatening for violence and for something far, far worse. The wolf advanced another pace, Hiccup taking a step back. The sting of dirt in his foot confirmed that he had broken skin and, to the other shifter, the scent of blood was only going to make Hiccup's situation worse. A lone omega in heat, smelling of _mate me_ and _breed me_ and now radiating the scent of blood. The other wolf had snuck up on him when Hiccup was in human form, using his hands to coat himself in the mud that surrounded the river to hopefully fend off the smell of his oncoming heat until he got back to his den. Shifting into his wolf now would leave him completely vulnerable to the intruder — not that Hiccup wasn't already far, far beyond vulnerable. There was probably no worse situation Hiccup could find himself in.

Hiccup knew when his heat had been coming. That was precisely why he was out. He had a day at the most before the heat hit; he sure as hell was going to go get the berries that he liked the most that his adorable but absolutely fucking _blind_ mate would never be able to find. He'd made sure to stay within pack land. He'd grown up in this pack, he knew their scents far too well. This had been their territory for well over a decade now, and he was well within the safety of his domain. But the wolf advancing on him wasn't pack. He didn't look pack, and he certainly didn't _smell_ pack. But he also didn't smell like any of the surrounding packs. This was a packless, a literal lone wolf, who had strayed way too far into their land.

_"You smell delicious, little one,"_ the intruder said. Whether in wolf form or human, a shifter could understand what was being said, and even as a beast the cadence of the alpha's voice sent chills down Hiccup's spine. _"I wasn't expecting to find such a beautiful little omega out here."_

"This beautiful little omega is already mated," Hiccup spat, glaring as he pointed at the scars on his neck that were even more visible in human form. There could be no way that the other wolf couldn't see them.

_"What a convenient excuse to use on any alpha that comes your way,"_ and Hiccup could hear the smile in the wolf's voice. _"Besides, I wasn't asking for a mate. I've got somewhere I need to be by Moon's End, and as pretty a wolf and as supple a human as you are, I don't have the space to take a mate with me where I need to go."_

Hiccup's back hit the tree that he'd known was there, his fingers scrambling blindly behind him for anything he could use to fend off the other wolf. He found no purchase, his stomach sinking low. Hiccup knew the look in the eyes of a wolf stalking his prey, and he wasn't able to outrun a shifter in wolf form. The omega found himself pinned down to the ground by the shaggy monster with barely a movement on his part, muzzle of the beast tantalisingly close to hit if his arms weren't trapped by the weight of his attacker. Slobber from the panting wolf dripped onto Hiccup's face, though the omega's racing heart hardly made note of it.

The other shifter bared his fangs in what best met a smug grin. _"So defiant, I see. Even in heat, you're not rolling over and begging for me to knot you,"_ he growled lowly. _"Good. I've always liked a fighter. They're the most satisfying prey to take."_

Hiccup felt the rip of skin along his left arm as a blur of white movement shot across his field of view, toppling the beast off of Hiccup, the force of the impact still causing Hiccup to roll to his side. The giant, snow white wolf of his alpha stood, braced for battle, in front of Hiccup, the other wolf thrown off-guard and across the clearing. Jack was letting out a deep, feral growl as the other wolf pulled to his paws.

_"How DARE you try and take my mate, you packless exile,"_ Jack growled with a ferocity that sent chills down Hiccup's spine. He'd never seen his mate this angry before, nor for that matter had he ever seen Jack use the full extent of his alpha might.

_"If you were such a good mate to him, you wouldn't have let him leave your home smelling so perfect and irresistible. If it wasn't me, it would be anybody else. He's just waiting for someone to knot him, and you clearly aren't doing it."_

_"My mate can do what he wants, when he wants, with impunity. I don't know what sick pack you weren't good enough for or how they treated omegas, but my omega is every bit as free as I am."_

_"Then you're both a fool of an alpha and a mate."_

Without turning to face Hiccup, Jack's growling decreased in intensity. _"Did he hurt you?"_

"Some scratches, and my left leg doesn't feel right, but you got to me before he could really hurt me."

_"I'm not about to extend the same courtesy to this beast."_

With that, Jack leapt, clearing the space between the two wolves in a moment. The other wolf had seen Jack prepare, and jumped to the side leaving Jack to skid across the dirt of the clearing, a small dust cloud in his wake and dusting his immaculate white coat with light brown. Mouth open and fangs fully bared, Jack lunged at the other alpha, biting at his side while skipping his legs away, just out of reach of his enemy, whose jaws had narrowed in on the white alpha's legs. A chunk of grey fur found purchase in Jack's jaw, and he ripped it out, spitting it out to the side without taking his eyes off his opponent for a second.

The two paced in narrow circles, mere feet from one another, Hiccup left to watch from the side. He tried to get up and shift, to help his mate and not leave him to this exile alone, but as he tried to pull himself up his left leg gave way, indicating with a painful moan that it was much more than a sprain.

The sound of pain from Hiccup stirred an anger in Jack, who closed the gap between the two with great ferocity, rushing headlong at the other alpha until the last second, swiping to the left. The shift caught the other alpha off-guard, but his reactions were fast enough that his paw managed to tear a gash along Jack's flank, blood now mixing with the dust against the white fur. But Jack's reflexes had been trained enough through hunts and through sparring with the others in his pack (Hiccup especially, whose small stature as a wolf forced him to be especially evasive and more difficult to pin down) kept Jack from moving away, and the white alpha's jaw clamped furiously on the hind leg of the offending alpha, strong jaw and muscles ripping to the side and pulling the wolf to the ground.

Howls of pain and whimpering from the other alpha sounded through the clearing as Jack rounded on the downed wolf, walking through the protesting pain in his side as he hovered over the other alpha's head. His opponent tried to get up, but his leg was crippled severely and his body collapsed back down on the ground, heaving with deep breaths of exhaustion just as Jack's was doing. The other alpha opened his mouth to say something, but Jack's jaw buried itself in his neck and the words were cut short as he ripped away.

The sounds of the forest and of a panting wolf were all that could be heard for a few minutes, before Jack stumbled over, blood crusting along his backside and dripping from his muzzle. As he approached Hiccup, he lowered his face to the ground, trying to wipe off the blood from his face on the dirt; either way, he wouldn't be clean, but he would rather his mate be covered in dirt than in the blood of the lowest scum who tried to take something the omega would never give.

_"How are you now, love?"_ Jack asked, huge form looming over Hiccup who had remained laying on his side in the dirt, tree root uncomfortably pushing into his back.

"In pain, in fear, but safer now than I was before."

_"He will never be back; you don't need to fear anymore. I'm here with you."_

"That was more than I ever wanted to experience, and that's going to haunt me for a while. But more-so, even when you were here, I was fearful that I was going to lose you. I couldn't watch my mate be killed before my eyes; that would be worse than anything that monster could do to me."

_"But I wasn't going to lose. I knew I wouldn't, because I saw you there, and I knew that if I didn't win, if I didn't survive, you..."_ Jack's voice trailed off for a moment. _"So when I saw you, I had the energy I needed, and the knowledge that I would never lose. When I'm protecting you, you have nothing to fear."_

Hiccup threw his arms around his alpha's shaggy neck, hugging the wolf as best he could, Jack sitting down so the angle was easier for Hiccup. Minutes passed before Jack lapped at Hiccup's cheek. _"We should get you back home. You have wounds we need to take care of, both on your body and on your mind."_ The omega nodded his head into the thick fur of the white wolf. Bracing his arm on the Jack's back, Hiccup pulled himself up on his legs, limping as he hung to his mate, walking in the direction of pack, of home, of safety. Of freedom.

**Author's Note:**

> So I took this in a pretty different direction, but the way that I saw it was that if someone has just been in a situation where they faced sexual assault or sexual violation, I'd never want to put them into another sexual situation to "fix it." I'm not saying the prompter was bad, so if you were the suggester, don't feel bad! I just didn't want to write a story that marginalised the traumatic experience that Hiccup would have gone through.
> 
>  
> 
> [SEND ME MORE HIJACK/JACKRABBIT OMEGAVERSE PROMPTS THOUGH! (I promise that future ones will be a lot happier and a lot smuttier)](http://ahhhlec.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
